


A Birthday Wish

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: A very special little girl makes a wish on the night of her birthday. And who says wishes can't come true?Originally Posted to my Fanfiction Net account. Moving it here to save it when I delete that account.





	A Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Tangled they belong to Disney.

The young girl lay in bed, silently feigning sleep, as her mother carefully tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. Even after she was alone in the room, she clung fiercely to wakefulness; listening for the sounds of her mother's soft snores to be sure the woman was asleep. As soon as she was certain her dark haired mother has fallen asleep she untangled herself from her covers and crawled back out of bed.

Once Mother Gothel was asleep nothing short of the end of the world, or a certain rope being lowered out of a certain window, would wake her. Despite this, Rapunzel crept around in silence as she descended from her bedroom to the rest of the tower below, her long blond locks swishing and just barely touching the floor behind her bare feet.

Today was her seventh birthday, a very important birthday to the mind of a young girl. After all she was certainly a big girl now, and big girls didn't need to go to sleep so early. No matter what mother said. After all, nothing could hurt here with mother sleeping only a few feet away.

Bright green eyes peered around the room seeking the smallish window that faced the direction that she wanted to look. It was difficult to see the shuttered window in the dark, but she managed it just in time to see them, the floating lights. Each year on the night of her birthday she would come to the window once mother was asleep to see the floating lights appear in the sky. And like each year before she was filled with wonder as hundreds of magical lights, like enormous softly glowing fireflies, appeared in the sky and floated gently to the heavens.

And upon these magic lights a lonely little princess wished for a friend.

Rapunzel loved her mother, loved to sing for her and listen to her tales of the outside world (even if they were a bit scary), but mother was away more often now and Rapunzel didn't want to be all alone. No amount of treats, or paints, or any of the other – and they were many – crafting materials that mother brought back with her could fill that empty place in her heart.

And so she wished for a friend as she watched the lights. Watched until the last lights faded, hoping that her wish would come true, but in the end it seemed that her wish would go unheard and unfulfilled. Until she saw a sudden movement on the windowsill.

At the sudden motion Rapunzel let out a squeak, quickly smothered as she didn't wish to wake mother. The unexpected event brought back to her mind all of her mother's tales about the dangers of the world and for a moment she was frightened that mother was right and that she should have stayed in bed. But her fear was turned to delighted surprise as she noticed the little… lizard thing that had come into view astonishingly seemed to vanish into thin air! It was like magic.

Maybe her wish had been heard she thought as she made out the shape of the creature, still on the sill, but nearly invisible. The lights had given her a friend that could stay with her, who mother could never see, because mother was certain to disapprove. However Rapunzel was certain she could manage this one little pet and mother need never know about him…

It took her nearly ten whole minutes to coax the little creature to her, and she smiled as he calmed and seemed to accept her and looked up at her with what she felt as a friendly, happy expression on his little green face. She smiled down at him.

"Hello." She whispered. "I'm Rapunzel, and we're going to be best friends."


End file.
